


Three Star Trek Inspired Soft toys

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Stuffed Toys, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long





	Three Star Trek Inspired Soft toys

Here are three unwanted soft toys that I modified into my three favourite characters from Star Trek, Bones, Jim and Scotty. All in all, I'd say each toy took a few hours on average to modify. Although I had the base toy already, I had to make the costumes and everything else from scratch (eg Scotty's socks and sporran). I'm very pleased with how they've all turned out and they've now taken pride of place in my bedroom! XD

This is Jim (which is obviously the Chris Pine version, as the toy resembled him a little, haha .... ) 

[](http://s1368.photobucket.com/user/paulchen2/media/JIMFORAO3_zpsbf876262.jpg.html)

This is Bones (which can be taken as either incarnation, as I love both!) 

[](http://s1368.photobucket.com/user/paulchen2/media/BONESFORAO3_zpsef91f4b6.jpg.html)

This is Scotty (which is supposed to be the James Doohan incarnation, in his little kilt.)

[](http://s1368.photobucket.com/user/paulchen2/media/SCOTTYFORA03_zps7169cc56.jpg.html)

And this is the trio sitting happily together

[](http://s1368.photobucket.com/user/paulchen2/media/TRIOFORAO3_zps287f59ef.jpg.html)

And the McKirk version (because I love that pairing) Jim's posing in Bones' lap. Silly Jim. 

[](http://s1368.photobucket.com/user/paulchen2/media/MCKIRKFORA03_zps14b299fe.jpg.html)


End file.
